


Hannibal’s Important Question Part II - The Planning

by Panda77777



Series: Important Question [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Colonel needs a plans.  The planning behind Hannibal's question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal’s Important Question Part II - The Planning

“Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck, will you marry me?”

The room falls silent everybody turning to look at Face waiting for an answer. He can see his boy’s eyes flicking from him to the rings and back like he is trying to process what was going on. God had he made a mistake, had he misread his boy completely, isn’t this what his boy wanted from him, for him to admit to the world that he Colonel Hannibal Smith and his Lieutenant were together and very much in love. He can see both B.A. and Murdock whispering to him, obviously trying to get Face to answer. Had he made the biggest mistake of his life?

Ever since the military had repealed DADT same sex couples had been crawling out of the woodwork even up to the rank of General. It had become acceptable to see same sex soldiers walking hand in hand even kissing. Even Murdock and B.A. declaring their love for each other, after returning to base from a particularly hard mission Murdock had seized B.A and kissed him. He remembers how Face had looked at him maybe expecting the same but he couldn’t bring himself to do it and can still remember the look of disappointment on his boy’s face as he had walked away from him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to shout it from the roof tops, tell the world that he was the lucky devil that had won the heart of Templeton Peck, it just came down to the fact that he couldn’t, not yet anyway and he was sure that his boy understood this. They had after all hidden their relationship for a very long time; they had been lovers long before B.A. and Murdock had arrived on the scene, since Face was a teenager, his baby ranger and him a Major. His boy knew how much he loved him; he would utter those three little words to him whenever he could be sure there were no eavesdroppers around.

He had spoken to the kid about it and as always his boy had said he understood but still his bright blue eyes had told a different story. He couldn’t help but notice how Face would watch the others, a look of longing for their relationship to be public, to be able to hold hands, touch, kiss and not hide anymore. The problem was that DADT had been drilled into him from the moment he had put on a uniform and even though it had been repealed he just couldn’t forget that it ever existed. Even B.A. and Murdock had noticed the longing on their Lt’s face and wanted to know why they hadn’t shown themselves as a couple. 

It had been four weeks ago in the early hours of the morning when they had confronted him. Face was away on a solo sniper mission which was the reason he couldn’t sleep. It always worried him when his boy was out there on his own, Face was the best at what he did and if there was a tricky shot needed then his boy could do it. But it was the unknown that scared him the most, the what ifs, what if Face was discovered, what if his boy got hurt, what if …… no he wasn’t going to go there. He had been trying to read a book but he just couldn’t concentrate when B.A. and Murdock had returned from a club. Oh how he longed to take his boy dancing, to stare into those blue eyes as he holds him on the dance floor. He knew his boy loved to dance, B.A. wasn’t one for dancing, Murdock could get him to slow dance, when all he had to do was stand there and sway in time to the music but the lively dancing no it was quite comical to watch B.A. standing stock still while Murdock bounced around him. It was in these instances much to B.A.’s relief that Face would get up and dance with Murdock. That’s if you could call what they were doing dancing; maybe he was just getting old. Face would often try and get him to come and dance with them but he would always shoo his boy away and tell him to have fun while he sat on the side lines and watched with B.A.

They hadn’t been surprised to see him still up, the reason B.A. had taken Murdock to the club was to taken his mind off Face’s absence. As soon as he looked at them he could tell that they were in big brother mode, trying to protect their little brother and never one to hold back Murdock had just come out with it, was he ashamed of Face? Why were they still hiding? Even B.A. a man of few words wanted answers from him. But realising that they wouldn’t get an answers tonight B.A. had pulled Murdock to bed. 

For the rest of the night he couldn’t get their questions out of his mind, he could answer each one of them, no he wasn’t ashamed of his boy he loved him with all his heart. Was it the age difference, technically yes he was old enough to be Face’s father but his boy kept him young and Face had always joked he liked old things. Was it the difference in rank, Face after all was his subordinate a junior officer, but again no it didn’t matter and Face had a very low opinion of the higher ranks anyway and wasn’t afraid to voice it. Or maybe he was just too damn possessive, that he didn’t want to share what he had with his boy with the rest of the world, wanted to keep their love hidden only for his eyes. But then what if someone tried to take Face away from him after all nobody knew they were a couple. All the time Face had been with him he had seen the predatory stares from both men and women. Both B.A. and Murdock had notice and B.A. had made it quite clear that if anybody tried anything they would be meeting his two friend’s pity and fool. Somehow he had to put this right; he couldn’t lose his boy over his own pigheadedness.

By the morning he had everything planned and had already crossed one of the items off his list. Being old fashioned he wanted to do everything right and the first thing was to ask for Face’s hand in marriage. Even in the early hours of the morning due to the time difference he could get that done. He was dreading this the most, how was he going to convince a catholic priest to give his consent so he could marry his favourite orphan. So after a couple of whiskies for courage he placed a call to the Scared Hearts Orphanage in Los Angeles and asked to speak to Father David Magill. It had taken him a couple of minutes to calm the old priest down who on hearing that Colonel Smith had wanted to talk to him was convinced that something had happened to his boy. It went better than he expected, Father Magill had listen while Hannibal had asked him if he could have the hand of Templeton Peck in marriage. There had been a pause which had worried him and then the old priest had burst out laughing and said that it was about time somebody made an honest man out of that boy of his. Father Magill then explained that he already knew about the two of them and if it made his boy happy then he would give his consent but with one condition. It saddened the old priest that he couldn’t be the one to perform the ceremony but the condition was that it had to take place stateside so he could at least walk his boy down the aisle and finally give him away. Hannibal had then filled the old priest in with his plan, that yes it would be stateside, properly at Benning in full dress uniform and followed by a reception with of course the first dance which Hannibal was looking forward to. On hearing that it would be dress uniform the old priest had said he would have to dust his chaplain’s uniform off but since the last time he wore it was during the Vietnam War he may need one of the nuns to let it out. Hannibal had also explained that Face knew nothing of this and if he wrote or spoke to him he wasn’t to say anything. Father Magill had promised, telling Hannibal to keep him updated and that there would be nothing to worry about of course his boy would say yes.

First thing ticked off he went back to his list. He knew exactly when he was going to propose, in four weeks there would be a lecture for all Alpha Units, all units available had to attend so that was the day he would do it. He would propose in front of all the other units, he would show Face how much he loved him. Looking back at his list he still had to get the correct forms, see Russ to hand him the forms and also to ask his permission to propose after the lecture and then there was the engagement ring he was going to need help with that one. That’s all he had to do once Face had said yes they would sort the rest out together.

He could hear movement and voices from the other room, looking at his watch he realises it’s 06:00. As he enters the kitchen he can see B.A. making breakfast the Captain having already left, then he remembers Murdock had agree to test pilot a new helicopter today. At least this would give him the opportunity to speak to B.A.

B.A. had listened as Hannibal explained the plan to him and had agreed to help with the ring and anything else he needed. But he had also told Hannibal that maybe they shouldn’t let the fool in on the plan as he would never be able to keep a secret especially if Face was involved. This had worried him that maybe Murdock would be upset if he wasn’t involved but B.A. had reassured him that he would personnel take care of the crazy fool and they could always let him arrange the stag party, which had Hannibal chocking on his coffee. Catching his breath Hannibal had then asked B.A. to be his best man which the big guy had accepted and assured him that in his role as best man he would arrange Hannibal’s stag party but knowing that the crazy fool was likely to be Face’s best man they should start worrying now and just maybe the stag parties should be a week before the wedding just in case Face ended up in hospital. There was another problem as well B.A. needed to know Face’s ring size, how the hell was he going to get that, the kid was a light sleeper so there was no way he could measure his finger while he slept. Maybe he could work it out? When the kid fired his handgun what was the distance between his finger on the trigger and the trigger guard? Why was he making it a mathematical calculation and anyway Face was right handed and it was the wrong finger. They then looked at their own hands but they knew they had bigger hand then Face and Murdock’s were smaller. Maybe they would wait till Face returned and then work out how to get the measurement.

Next he had gone to the Administration Office and picked up the correct papers using the old excuse that he was collecting them for a friend! Sitting at his desk all he could do was stare at the pile of forms in front of him, the military really loved their red tape. Plus what did most of these questions have to do with applying for permission to married he wouldn’t have been surprised to find a question asking how many times he went to the latrine in a day. Face was due back in two days and it was going to take him that long to work through these forms and why did they need them in triplicate!

One day later he heads to his meeting with Russ, forms held securely in his hand. After saluting his friend he places the forms in front of him and stands at attention waiting for the order to stand at ease. He can see Russ looking at him and then at the papers. Finally he gets the order to stand at ease and then to take a seat. He watches as Russ flicks through them his expression on his face not giving anything away. He’s never been able to read his old friend. It turned out that the General had always suspected that there had been something going on between the two of them. He had no problem signing the forms but he did have one major concern. They were his best Alpha Unit, they had the highest mission success rate and his one concern was that it would affect all of that, would Hannibal be prepared to order the kid into dangerous situations. Hannibal had just laughed and reminded the General that his Lieutenant didn’t follow orders well anyway and they had been in a relationship long before the Alpha Unit had been formed. Why would them getting married change all that! It had taken a while but in the end the General had signed the papers and agreed that the proposal could take place at the end of the lecture.

Now all was left was the engagement ring, well apart from the actual proposal. He had visited a number of Jewellers with B.A. near the base and they had found the perfect rings one for each of them. They weren’t flashy just plain silver which he was planning on getting engraved with each other’s initials. Once they had got married and replaced by gold wedding bands he thought they could wear them alongside their dog tags. Of course his ring was easy enough but he still had to get the measurements for Face’s without him knowing. But lucky for him the night of Face’s return gave him the ideal opportunity.

Face had for once returned in one piece so they had all gone out for a drink. Of course both Face and Murdock had drunk and danced the night away, Face on several occasions trying to get him to dance with him. B.A. never had been much of a drinker and because he was driving stayed on the soft drinks all night and Hannibal could always handle his drinks knowing when to stop. By the time they got home both Face and Murdock were both drunk and had passed out. It wasn’t how Hannibal had wanted to spend the kid’s return but at least as B.A. held Face’s hand so Hannibal could measure his ring finger it had served a purpose. Measurement taken and both Face and Murdock tucked up in bed they could plan the final part the proposal itself.

Now back in the present all he needed was the answer. B.A. and Murdock are still whispering to his boy, he can also tell from the glares the Captain is giving the Corporal that he’s not happy that he wasn’t included in the plan. All heads are still turned and he can hear whispering coming from the other men some making bets, would Face say yes or do a runner. But then he sees Face nod his head to a question from B.A. and he watches as his boy stands and makes his way to the aisle.


End file.
